<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See you tomorrow by Leiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257188">See you tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya'>Leiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Café, First Meetings, Karateka Keith, M/M, Meet-Cute, Writer Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro has to write on his new novel but the cafe he usually writes in is full so he asks a man to sit with him at his table so he can work. Little does he know who the other is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See you tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See you tomorrow</p><p>Why was the cafe this full? Usually he found at least one free table at this time of the day. But today almost all the tables were occupied by at least two people and he didn't want to ask to sit with them to work. He had a tray with his Matcha latte and a cupcake in his hands, a bag over his shoulders. He was dressed without ostentation. Black denim trousers, a simple dark grey long sleeved V-neck shirt and a similar looking cap which hid his remarkable white pony floof. <br/>Then he spotted a table where only one person was sitting, typing something on their phone and apparently not really looking for conversation. Shiro sighed but nevertheless approached the table.</p><p>“Er... excuse me?" He talked to the young man who was clad similarly inconspicuous in black with a dark red shirt and with sunglasses inside the room. Well Shiro was no one to assume. Perhaps he had an eye disease or something.</p><p>The man seemed very startled when he looked up. "What?" He asked harshly.</p><p>"I'm really sorry to interrupt you, but the cafe is full and as you see, I have already ordered and... well I wanted to ask if I may sit here. I have work to do, so..."</p><p>The man looked at him suspiciously but then nodded.</p><p>"Thank you very much!" Shiro beamed and took the chair directly opposite of the man, and prepared everything. His muffin and drink were on his left side, the tray leaned on one leg of the table and he got a tablet and a Bluetooth keyboard out of his bag. When he was done he opened the document and read over the last sentences he had written before he continued to write.</p><p>He had been a professional karateka when he was younger, but an accident had robbed him of his right arm on the peak of his success of being two times world champion and about to participate in the Olympic Games. He left the sport afterwards since he saw no place for himself anymore. He wanted to make space for the next generation.</p><p>And now he had started a career of writing books, mainly children's and Young Adult’s books and many of them had queer characters.  However it were his two books for an older age group which provided him acknowledgement from the literary world.</p><p>But somehow today writing didn't want to work out very well. Usually the atmosphere of this cafe was a good inspiration source, the quiet music the chatter of the people and the smell of coffee always worked well with his imagination. But well, maybe today it was just too much. Too many voices and he was not alone at the table. No matter how much the other guy had just taken a book out and started to read. Shiro didn't even spare him a glance and stared at his screen and reluctantly spilled out some words. He knew this part would need heavy editing but better editing than not writing at all. Slowly he found into the story again, a kind of classic fantasy story about an unnatural climate change which threatened the lives of too many people. And the main character has to set out with a mysterious boy who suddenly appeared in his small off any road village. And on the way he planned for the two to fall in love. There was not nearly enough queer fantasy out there and as a not unknown author he simply hoped to normalize non-hetero relationships in mainstream books as well.</p><p>So time passed and he wrote and deleted words and sentences and rewrote them. His drink was empty when he glanced up to think of a way to put his thoughts into words. It was only then that he noticed that the other guy was just reading one of his books.<br/>He must have made a noise. The guy looked up and met his eye.</p><p>"What? Have a problem? Not everyone can always work on important stuff like you! Some of us can just enjoy what scarce free time they have with a good book. Is it that?"</p><p>Shiro was totally taken aback. "No, it's not... er... Shall I sign that for you?" He asked. God he usually was good with people but not when he was just interrupted in his workflow.</p><p>"Sign? What?"</p><p>"The book. It's... mine er..."</p><p>"Wait? YOU ARE Takas..." </p><p>"SHHHHH!" Heaven, Shiro didn't want that to be known among the other customers!</p><p>"Sorry! It's really you?" The man seems to muster him from beyond his dark glasses</p><p>"You're just very close to my next work," Shiro stated.</p><p>"Wow... god, I have all of your books. I love to finally find some queer representation in books outside the coming out or youth problems corner!"</p><p>"Thank you. That's what I want to accomplish."</p><p>"Do you really... want to sign it? Although I've been so rude?"</p><p>"You have all right to be rude to someone who is robbing you of your presumably well earned spare time." Shiro got his bag and got a pen out. "May I have your name?"</p><p>The guy seemed to consider for a few seconds before he answered."Keith. I'm Keith."</p><p>"I like the name." He smiled. It reminded him of Keith Kogane, who had been the new rising star in the Karate sky at the time he had retired. He had only one regret about that time, and that was that he had never been able to meet the other. He really had wanted to fight him and help him become the best he could.<br/>He shrugged the thought off and took the book from Keith's hands to open it in the front and wrote: "For Keith, I hope you don't think too badly of the guy who interrupted your precious time off with a book." Then he signed it, added a smiley and returned it to the owner.</p><p>When Keith looked at it he smiled. "Hey, I can say I sat at the same table as the man who inspired me greatly! I don't have a single reason to grudge you."</p><p>Shiro grinned. "That's good to hear. Then I won't keep you from reading. This baby wants to be done so that you can read it as well."</p><p>"I will definitely read it. I love what you wrote about it on your website. You cannot by any chance tell me more about it?"</p><p>"Sorry, I'm not allowed to tell more."</p><p>"Not even if I bribed you with a ticket for the finale of the karate tournament tomorrow?"</p><p>"You have one to spare?" Shiro busted out. He wanted to go, see Keith Kogane perform live, but well...he had missed his chance, it was all sold out when he tried to get a ticket. Karate was quite a popular sport around here.</p><p>"I might have." </p><p>Shiro really wanted to go, but... his expression faltered. "I really am not allowed to talk about it, so I'm afraid you cannot bribe me."</p><p>"Oh, okay, that's fine. I didn't expect it to work from the beginning. But since I'd like you to see me fight, I'll give it to you nonetheless." Keith smiled a bit shyly and picked a bag up from the floor beneath his seat.</p><p>"You fight? That means... you are...?"Shiro gulped. He had hoped to meet Keith Kogane one day but not like this. </p><p>"So you have heard of me."Keith smiled a bit bashful while he lowered his sunglasses to reveal those almost violet eyes that gave him away oh so quickly.   </p><p>"What are you saying? Of course I have. Who hasn't heard of you?"</p><p>"But you haven't heard that I am one of you biggest fans even before you started to write. I had... to be honest I had hoped to be able fight you one day..."</p><p>"But then the accident happened. I had also hoped to get a chance to meet you on the mat..."</p><p>Now it was on Keith to look surprised. "You have? But I was barely a professional, yet."</p><p>"And? I was interested in potential rivals. And you seemed to be able to surpass me one day. Looking at it now I haven't been wrong considering your abilities." Shiro smiled. "But let me say, I'm happy that we finally met."</p><p>"I'm happy, too. Here." Keith had found the what he had been looking for in his bag and gave it to Shiro. It turned out to be the ticket. "And... I'd like to have dinner with you afterwards, if you like... I... I'd like to know more of you." Keith blushed a bit.</p><p>"If that's a trick to tell me more of my book, I have to decline."</p><p>"No... it... I..."</p><p>Shiro chuckled. "But if it's not I’ll gladly accept. I'd love to know more about you, too, you know? There's a nice Indian Restaurant not far from the Stadium."</p><p>"I've passed it once on a walk I think. Sounds good." They smiled at each other. </p><p>"So... er... You were working..." Keith stated. </p><p>"I guess I'm done for now." Shiro closed the cover of his tablet. He was too exhilarated from this meeting to find the right mood for writing again.</p><p>"Did I distract you too much?"</p><p>"No. Don't worry. I was stuck anyway when I noticed what you were reading. So it's no problem and I don't want you to feel guilty." </p><p>Keith smiled a bit. "Okay, then it's good. But I have to go now. See you tomorrow then."</p><p>"See you tomorrow." Shiro beamed and started to pack his things as well. </p><p>The cafe had calmed down but he really was done with work for today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>